1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used with bows and arrows and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for using a thread or string for tracking an arrow shot by a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hunting with a bow and arrow, once an arrow is shot, it may be difficult to locate the shot arrow. This may be so if the arrow lands in rough terrain or if the arrow strikes an animal and the animal runs off for a while before it weakens and falls. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to using thread or swing for tracking arrows shot by bows, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,024,667; 4,309,974; 4,651,999; 4,726,348; and 4,801,151. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,667 discloses a fishing reel and support for archery bows. A fishing reel is a relatively large, heavy, and complex structure. Its large size adds unwanted bulk to an archery bow. Its heavy weight shifts the center of gravity and balance of the archery bow. Its complex structure is provided so that the fishing line can be reeled back into the fishing reel. In this respect, it would be desirable if an apparatus were provided which permitted tracking an arrow without using a relatively large, heavy, and complex structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,974 discloses a game finder hunting bow combination in which a housing containing a prepackaged string is attached to the side of an archery bow. In this respect, the arrow flies in a first vertical plane, and the string is payed out in a second vertical plane offset to the side of the first vertical plane. By being attached to the side of the bow and by being payed out in a vertical plane that is offset to the side of the vertical plane of the flight of the arrow, as the string is payed out with the arrow in flight, there is a sideways force exerted on the arrow in flight. Such a sideways force may cause the flight path of the arrow to be skewed to the side causing the arrow to miss the target. In this respect, it would be desirable if an apparatus were provided for paying out a prepackaged thread to follow an arrow where the thread was payed out in the same vertical plane as the flight of the arrow. If this were done, there would be no sideways force tending to skew the flight path of the arrow.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,999 and 4,801,151 disclose arrow string tracking apparatuses in which the arrow itself has a complex structure for accommodating string. Having such complex arrow structures is very expensive and upsets the balance of an arrow. In this respect, it would be desirable if an arrow tracking apparatus were provided which does not have complex string-retaining structures built into the arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,348 discloses a string tracking mechanism for a bow and arrow in which two separate and distinct structures are attached to the bow. The string housing is attached to the bow, and a string guidance clip is attached to the bow. To avoid the complexities entailed by having two separate and distinct structures attached to the bow, it would be desirable to provide string tracking device for a bow and arrow which does not employ a string guidance clip attached to the bow.
Still other features would be desirable in an arrow thread tracking apparatus for a bow. For example, a spool containing thread requires a shaft of some sort to rotate around. Moreover, a housing containing a thread needs to be attached to the bow. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a single structure can serve as both a shaft for the spool and an attachment means for the housing.
Many bows are provided with threaded holes for optional attachment of a riser. In this respect, it would be desirable if an arrow thread tracking apparatus could be attached to a bow using the threaded riser hole. Use of the threaded riser hole on a bow for attachment of an arrow thread tracking apparatus would readily permit retrofitting of many bows with arrow thread tracking apparatuses.
With some bows, an attachment of an arrow thread tracking apparatus to the threaded riser hole would pose no problem. However, there are some bows in which the direct attachment of an arrow thread tracking apparatus to a threaded riser hole would pose a problem. The problem would be that insufficient clearance would be provided for a user's hand when holding the bow. In such an instance, it would be desirable if a special bracket could be used to attach the arrow thread tracking apparatus to the bow using the threaded riser hole on the bow. Such a special bracket would provide the necessary clearance for the user's hand when holding the bow.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bow and arrow string tracking apparatuses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an arrow thread tracking apparatus for a bow which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits tracking an arrow without using a relatively large, heavy, and complex structure; (2) provides for paying out a prepackaged thread to follow an arrow where the thread is payed out in the same vertical plane as the flight of the arrow; (3) does not have complex string-retaining structures built into the arrows; (4) does not employ a string guidance clip attached to the bow; (5) provides a single structure that serves as both a shaft for the spool and an attachment means for the housing; (6) can be attached to a bow using the threaded riser hole present in the bow; (7) permits retrofitting of many bows with arrow thread tracking apparatuses; and (8) provides a special bracket that can be used to attach the arrow thread tracking apparatus to the bow using the threaded riser hole on the bow. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique arrow thread tracking apparatus for a bow of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.